Anger
by SqueezetheOrange
Summary: Just a fluffy one-shot. Clare is feeling angry and Eli know just how to help, cuteness ensues.


**Alright so I thought it would be nice to see Clare mad and how Eli handles it. I had this story rotting in my jump drive and I got inspired to finish it. I hope that its not too random. I was going for fluff and I think I got there so without further adieu...Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi!  
**

From the moment that Clare Edwards woke up, she felt mad. She got up grudgingly after turning off her alarm. She looked in her closet and frowned at all the bright colors. She dug through her closet trying to find something that might reflect her dark demeanor; she found a black V neck shirt and paired it with black jeans and a pair of black boots. Looking in the mirror she was satisfied with the cloths but something was still not right, she frowned at her hair it was too bouncy, she quickly straitened it and applied a little eye liner before heading downstairs.

She was greeted with an empty house; she sighed, grabbed some toast and headed out. She wore a frown as she walked to the Dot, she felt like someone was following her. She turned the corner and waited for whoever the creeper was.

When she heard the hurried footsteps she stuck her foot out and tripped the offender. Not bothering to identify the person she put one knee on the persons back, the other crouched on top of the perpetrators hand.

"Can I help you? You know stalking is a crime, and I am the wrong bitch to mess with today ass hole." Clare snarled

"Well for one you can get off me Clare, because assault is also a crime and frankly you're crushing my hand. Is this any way to greet a friend, especially a boy friend?"

Clare looked closely at the dark clad lad she was crushing, and got off.

"Well why were you creeping up on me, deal with the consequences" Clare replied tensely "What the hell were you up to anyways"

"Cool it with the assault please, I just wanted to surprise you, I saw you walking from Morty and wanted to say hi." He got up and walked closer to her. Placing his hand on Clare's cheek stroking it lightly with his thumb "Care to tell me what's wrong?"

Clare leaned into his touch relishing the feel of him so close to her. She sighed and looked up at him "Alright, but not here can we go somewhere private?"

They walked over to Morty and drove to Eli's house.

He led her inside and sat her down on the couch, then getting up and getting them something to drink before settling down next to her.

"Alright Clare talk." He looked at her taking notice of her slouched posture and dark clothing. He couldn't help but like her in black but at the same he knew that this wasn't his Clare.

"Okay, I don't know how to explain it but I'm just so angry. All I want to do is fight and yell and just Arg! I don't know how to explain it. I woke up this morning and I felt mad. I can't take it anymore. I have all this energy and I don't know what to do with it. I don't feel like myself." She buried her head in a pillow.

"Clare. You are going through a lot right now. It is normal to feel angry and raw but you have to channel it positively. You can't just go around attacking people on the street" He smirked while removing the pillow from her face and seeing her trying to hide her growing smile.

His smile quickly turned to a smirk as he attacked her sides with his fingers. She yelped and squirmed against him trying to keep from laughing. She gave up and giggled as his torture continued. She eventually pushed him off on to the floor before pinning his hands beside his head.

"Gosh Eli why can't you let me have a day to feel terrible. I would have thought you liked dark Clare, all edgy and angry." She leaned down letting her hair fall over her face.

"Clare, as your loving boyfriend I wouldn't be performing my duties if I let you go a day being unhappy. Besides I love you just the way you are, colorful, dark, polka dots, I think you're beautiful in any way imaginable."

She smiled, letting go of his hands and brought her hands to his face. He tucked her hair behind her ears and smiled. She kissed his nose before lightly kissing his lips, and lying down on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her and bringing her as close to him as possible.

"So no more angry Clare?" he asked softly.

"The anger is gone right now, who knows maybe in a few days she'll show up again and you can calm her down. I think she would like that." He felt her smile against his chest.

"I think I would like it too. I love being able to make you happy and I love lying with you on my floor." He gave her a soft squeeze before lifting her face and looking into her eyes "But I think what I love the most is seeing your beautiful eyes light up with genuine happiness." He bent down and kissed her softly.

Clare sighed happily and noticed that the negative energy had left her, and in its place was a warm feeling in her chest.

"I love you Eli"

**Alright so there is another one shot from yours truly. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope that you press a button or two down yonder and review. Follow me on twitter name: sqeezetheorange. **

**Have a beautiful night darlings! Thank you!  
**


End file.
